


A Piece of Time

by 108am



Series: Wanderlust [1]
Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slice of Life, Travel, Wanderlust, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a terrible, incurable disease they had, but they knew the only way to treat it was to keep on moving and never stopping no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the word “wanderlust.” This should be for my DBSK challenge, but no, I can’t get this image of Jungmin and Baby wandering around together out of my head.

“Are we lost, Jungmin?”

“Does it matter?” The older man answered back, his eyes were traveling across the horizon in front of them.

They stood on a hill overlooking a picturesque little village that reminisced of those old fairy tales they used to read about. It was the kind of village with buildings built close to one another, cobblestones filled the streets, and villagers knew all of the faces and names of their neighbors. Just watching the village from a distance, they could sense that this place was untouched by time and evil.

As the sun set slowly, a certain charm was added to this wondrous sight. They stood in silence, side by side; both were lost in their own thought. A calm, warm breeze ruffled their hair as they listened to the distant sound of the nocturnal creatures stirring out of their slumber.

“HyungJun?” Jungmin turned to look at the younger man next to him. He smirked softly to himself when he caught sight of HyungJun’s face; a deep, concentrated look was plastered all over his baby visage.

“No, it doesn’t,” HyungJun answered after a while, a cheeky smile was on his face. “So! Where should we go now?”

“Anywhere is fine.”

“As long as we’re together?”

“As long as we’re together,” Jungmin said affirmatively. He draped an arm around HyungJun’s shoulders, and pulled him closer. Together, they walked down the dusty path, no destination in mind, but that itself was fine, because all they needed was each other.


End file.
